


Hired To Fall In Love

by BiAcedPerson



Series: Hartley Frost Anthology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Person A hired Person B to kill them and then hired Person C to protect them, Person A is trying to set them up the only way he knows, no beta we die like men, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiAcedPerson/pseuds/BiAcedPerson
Summary: Hartley was good at his job. He knew how to be a contract killer. But he never expected his best friend to ask him to kill them.Luka was a good bodyguard. He agreed to protect his best friend. He never expected his best friend to have a bounty on their head.
Relationships: Hartley Frost/Luka Berry
Series: Hartley Frost Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784635





	Hired To Fall In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres not going to be much of an update schedule for this fic. I'll update it when I can.

Hartley was good at his job. He knew how to be a contract killer. It ran in the family after all. His uncle Will was a contract killer. His great uncle was the number 1 assassin of his time. But neither of them had ever had his dilemma.

“What do you mean you want me to kill you?” Hartley asked Cameron, completely confused on why his best friend wanted himself dead.

“I mean I’m hiring you to kill me tomorrow at 7pm. Don’t be late!” Cameron said, a secretive look on their face.

Hartley sighed.

_I guess I have to kill my best friend now. Oh well. I can always get a new one._

-linebreak-

Hartley was setting up his rifle in the adjacent building when he noticed a problem. Cameron had some cute guy over (he instantly thought to call him Cute Blond) and that would mean he had to be really subtle.

_Eh. I can do that. It’s not like he’s a trained bodyguard or anything._

Hartley took the shot.

To Hartley’s surprise, Cute Blond was actually a trained bodyguard that Cameron hired.

_What the fuck, Cameron?_

Well that just caused him a problem on several levels.

-linebreak-

Luka didn’t expect Cameron to be around today. Nor did he expect Cameron to ask him to drop by their place to catch up.

Luka nearly missed the laser pointed at Cameron’s chest. But with his bodyguard training, he tackled Cameron just as the assassin tried to kill him.

“Dude! How the fuck do you have a bounty on your head?” Luka hissed.

Cameron looked sheepish, as if he was a kid that made a huge mistake.

_What did you do Cameron?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Subscribe to this fic if you want to see more!


End file.
